Ray Firkis
Race: Cophuranee * Gender: Male * Skin color: Blue * Eye color: Ice-blue * Hair color: white * Age: 108 * height: 179cm * Home planet: Cophuran * Marital status: Widowed * Title: UPMF Supreme Commander * Ship: Inferno II * Quote: "I am the sole Supreme commander of the UPMF and my men stand behind what I do or say. Which army would they bring in to stop us?" A decorated fleet admiral in the Cophuranee navy, Firkis is known for his unorthodox yet successful tactics. Unusual for a Cophuranee, Firkis accepts pushbacks or proactively withdraws units from contested areas, if it serves his ulterior goal. Firkis was captain of the ICR Inferno, and en route to his ship, when the Dhilani launched their assault on Cophuran. It was the Cophuranee flagship, ICR Champion with the current Cophuranee Supreme Commander onboard that heedlessly ran in to battle the attackers first and was destroyed first. As Firkis was the highest ranking officer in the fleet, he ordered a retreat. It was in fact the first time in the Cophuranee history that a retreat was ordered. Years later Firkis was appointed to one of three UPMF Supreme Commanders. During the invasion attempt by the Dhilani Empire Firkis led the Cophuranee forces in the great battle for Bricera. Although Cophuran didn't follow the Briceran Forces on their crusade against Dhilon, Firkis, feeling that he yet owed a great deal to Vince Trageton, after how the Cophuranee Government had let them down years ago, he asured his help whenever Vince should need it. Sooner then he thought Vince would ask for his support, when the Briceran Overlord had seemingly turned insane and against Trageton. Supporting him they brought down the raging Overlord - a grave mistake as they should soon learn, as Vaylon's most powerful and ambitious competer for the UPA leadership, Phlic Aelhoc seized the opportunity to take over the United Planets and exiled Firkis and Trageton along with the entire Cophuranee people for betrayal and conspiracy against the United Planets. While Trageton was imprisoned on Bricera, Firkis, in a bravely last stand for Cophuran faced the UPMF forces that were attempting to put the planet under blockade. Soon though he found himself on the loosing side, even with support of the renegade SBCR Warrior. It was then that he decided this battle lost and fled to fight another day. In the upcoming year Firkis and Trageton built up and organized their rebellion against Aelhoc's Dictatorship. Both strategues elaborated a subtle plot to systematically scatter, cripple and weaken the forces whom they had commanded just months before. In th final battle in the orbit of Khetaris the combinateion of Trageton's swift and furious strikes combined with Firkis' cool and subtle maneuvers brouht a devastating defeat to the UPMF. It was in their moment of victory that their ways would part once again. Disappointed and betrayed by the United Planets Trageton and widowed First Lady Shiromy Gitann left UPA territory while Firkis stayed and decided to watch over the rebuilding and reorganizing of the great alliance he had once fought for so proudly. Despite all his hopes and efforts the UPA would never return to what they had been under Vaylon's rule. Greedy and corrupt senators slowly led the Alliance into decline and a slow, sublte but constant process of dying. Through these years it was Firkis faith and hope of recovery that kept him going. Things would change roughly fifteen years after the Battle over Khetaris, when a friend from the past made contact with Firkis. Vince Trageton, his bbrother in arms, by now Ruler of the Empire of the Seven Suns contacted Firkis and asked him for support against a new threat of a galactic scale, known as the Keepers. Not quite convinced of his motives Firkis yet agreed to visit this Empire along with a group of UPA ambassadors. Soon Firkis found himself overwhelmed by what Trageton had built up within the past fifteen years and found new hope for himself and the United Planets. If Trageton had been able to build up an Empire such as this from just about nothing he could also lead the United Planets out of their decline. In his eyes Trageton was more than just a ruler, but a symbol. Willing to do whatever was needed to save the United Planets Firkis swore his allegiance - and that of the entire UPMF - to his new Emperor./